In general, a vehicle is produced through a press process that processes a steel plate, a vehicle body assembly process that completes a vehicle body forming a frame of the vehicle through welding with respect to multiple processed steel plates, a painting process that performs painting an exterior with respect to the completed vehicle body, a part assembly process that assemblies all parts belonging to an automobile, and an inspection process that finally inspects the vehicle of which the assembly is completed.
In the part assembly process glass, a wiring and interior material process which is a foundation process, a suspension device, a steering device, a brake device, an engine/transmission, an exhaust device, a tire, a seat, and a steering wheel are sequentially assembled. The process may be a final step of an automobile assembly process.
Even during the part assembly process, a wheel supply system is installed as a component of a carrying facility for supplying an aluminum wheel of the automobile to a production line. The wheel supply system in the related art is generally constituted by a transport conveyor device in which multiple conveyor rollers are installed and multiple wheels classified for each size and loaded on a pallet are provided in a workspace around the transport conveyor device.
Herein, a worker seats a corresponding wheel among wheels loaded for each size on the conveyor roller of the transport conveyer device through a manual work which the worker directly lifts the corresponding wheel and when the wheels are seated, the transport conveyor device transports the wheels to the corresponding production line which requires the assembly.
Related art associated with transport means of the aluminum wheel mounted on the vehicle may disclose Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1028559 and in detail, provides a wheel loading device for a vehicle, which picks up multiple wheels loaded on the pallet at once regardless of a size in a transport line to seat the multiple wheels on a transport conveyor.
However, the related art discloses a content that multiple wheels are simultaneously carried through a wheel loading device for the vehicle to prevent a musculoskeletal disease of the worker due to the existing manual work and the related art is can be applied regardless of the size of the wheel to improve workability and line operation rate, but when the worker directly takes out the aluminum wheel from the pallet or the tray, a structure required to easily take out the wheel without interference with the tray is incomplete.
In detail, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, when a worker manually separates a wheel 20 loaded on a tray 10, the worker may separate the wheel 20 after first lifting the wheel 20 from a wheel holder 12 formed on a base plate 11 forming the tray 10 in a vertical direction. This as a relationship in which a lateral surface 14 of the wheel holder 12 in the related art is formed on the base plate 11 in the vertical direction has a limit that the wheel 20 needs to be lifted upward by a predetermined distance in order to prevent interference with a lower end 22 of the wheel 20.
In this case, as illustrated in FIG. 2, an impellent load acts on a joint and a waist of the worker, which may suffer a serious damage while lifting the wheel 20 upward.